Shyness wears off
by Sabaku No Gaara19
Summary: NaruXHinaHinata bumps into Naruto and they go somewere noticing feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto neither will I never ...Well maybe but anyways Its a ok story I guess Im try to edit it so its better, **Hakkar be happy I wrote it for you, **but there might be lemons later on in the story.

_**Shyness wears off**_

_**A NaruXHina fanfiction**_

It was a sunny day in the konoha village and team 7 was just arriving back from a mission, as they walked through the gates Sasuke walked off to the left without a word, Sakura went to the right waving back at Naruto,and Kakashi poofed to somewere unknown, leaving Naruto alone he just shrugged and went on his way down the main street of Konoha walking past the Ichiruka ramen shop knowing he had no money sadly slumping looking towards the ground.

"This is exciting " Naruto muttered in a sarcastic tone as he walked down the street but as he rounded a corner, he ran into someone,falling down onto the ground.

"Naruto-Kun a-are y-you alright?" Hinata blushed furiously stuttering as she knelt down to help him up.

"Oh, hello Hinata" Naruto sputtered out getting up with the help of Hinata, as he gained his balance then looking at the pale girl the was in front of him, "Thank you, for helping me up" he said happily.

"N-no p-problem Naruto-kun" Hinata let out poking her fingers together nervously.

"Hey ive been aimlessly walking around town being bored you know,and well I wanted to know if you would like to go do something?" The blonde asked a smile on his face.

_...Oh my god he wants to hang out, this might be the time to tell him, or time to get him to notice me..._She thought in her head, "S-sure" She said quickly while blushing.

"Cool" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand gently and blushed, "Were would you like to go Hinata?" Naruto asked_...I know she doesnt hate me, so she must like me a bit, hopfully we can be friends or...more..._he thought excited.

Hinata almost fainted feeling Naruto's hand on hers, her face went red and she was barely able to let out the words, "The w-waterfall m-maybe" She said almost lossing herself.

"Sure" he led the way most of the time just smiling and talking about the past few mission's he had been on and that he could have died just resently, which made Hinata have a sad look in her eye, Naruto saw it but just put the idea aside, as they got to the waterfall Hinata remebered when Naruto had saw her training (Naked!),but he didnt know it was her so she let the embarresment on that subject slide, she blushed and sat down on the edge of the water, pulling off her shoes and setting them aside putting her feet in the water, the soothing cold sensation made the mood quite nice for what she wanted to say, and made her heart stop beating so incredably fast.

Naruto did the same and sat down next to Hinata happily, "You look like you have something on your mind Hinata" Naruto pointed out.

"W-well Y-you..." She stopped and took a breath, "I-Ive b-been..." She took another breath not beleiving she was going to say it, "..F-For the l-longest time ive h-had a crush on you" She spurted out.

"..." naruto smiled and blushed, he gave her a hug after noticing she had almost had a heart attack after she said it, "No one has ever liked me...like that...I..." Naruto stuttered looking at her after withdrawing from the hug and turning beat red, "I...your..." he smiled and sighed trying to get the words straight, he got a more serious face and looked into her eyes the sound of the waterfall made him think clear for one of the first times along with the time when he saved Iruka and how it made the situation so much easier to be romantic/or serious, "Your beautiful Hinata and you like me so..., W-would...you wanna you know...?".

Hinata smiled at what Naruto was implying and blushed_...Oh my god he likes me heres my chance to seal the deal,_ Hinata squeeled in her head, her nervous side of her shattering Hinata leaned frontwards only a few centemeters away from Naruto's mouth, "Yes N-naruto-kun,...I'll go out w-with you" Then she completed the motion kissing him lightly on the lips, Naruto sat there stunned and smiled afterward's, "Yes!" he shouted happily, Hinata also smiled still her face was completely red.

"S-so were going out?" Hinata said happily a gleam of eternal happiness in her eye's.

"Y-yes, I guess" Naruto said almost not beleving it he hugged Hinata and looked her in the eyes, "And I could never be happier" Naruto sat there with Hinata talking, and talking, not knowing how much Hinata had liked him, he was mad at himself for not noticing it and going out with her sooner but he put the mild anger aside.

Hinata desided to leave the "training session" out of the conversation, she would tell him later in the relationship, they sat there for a long time and as they desided to go they devised a plan for Hinata and Him, Naruto walked Hinata home and figured out her father was a "Sit on the porch with a wind-mill shurikan kinda guy" so he desided to give her a kiss about 3 houses down and let her walk to her house from there, he headed home and happly strode upstairs into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Hinata's dad bought the story of her training over by the waterfall, and she didnt get in trouble, she went upstairs after that and fell alsleep quickly the endevour had worn her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chapter but wrote it for my friend so its ok I do plan on continuing it / \ But yeah comment and review


	2. The father,the sister and the brother

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(ok still not that long but Ill get to it the next ones gonna be funny )_**

Hinata ran around the compound trying to find money, she new she wouldnt need it but she wanted it anyways, It had been a week sence her and Naruto started going out by the waterfall, and they had become a very happy and cute couple in the Konoha village.

They went out for lucnch after training everyday, and Naruto had bought her some cinna-bon's which had made her squeal with joy, It was saturday and Naruto was now heading towards Hinata's Compound today is the day he would meet her father he had noticed he was a Hard ass by the way Hinata talked about him, Naruto wasnt pleased by the way he heard Her father treated her, It made the Kyubii want to...well do hurtful things to Hiashi.

Naruto decided to wear his normal clothes hopfully it wouldn't upset anyone as he arrived he looked around saw Hinata run past completely oblivious to his presence Naruto sighed and walked frontward's as Hinabi then stopped him, "You, Baka..My brother says your a loser and will not amount to anything and he doesnt want you in his eye sight" The younger girl tried to stand up taller looking somewhat mighty.

"Yeah,yeah kid step outta my way" he said gently moving her to the side and followed the direction that Hinata had went.

As he rounded the corner he saw Neji which was just great...Naruto speeded up while he walked past but the white eye'd teen stopped Naruto dead in his tracks, "what are you doing in or compound you discrace for a ninja?" Neji asked with a evil chuckle.

Naruto took that hard trying to hold himself back, "Im here to see your cousin" he said in a calm Naruto tone.

"Thats why she's been so excited..,Well leave my presence before I kick your..." before Neji could finish Hinata walked in Hiashi behind her.

"Hinata its good to see you, Who's the old man?" he said a laugh with his signature grin

Hinata stopped, no she froze on her step as Hiashi made a glare towards the blonde_...Naruto why, why do you do this?... _she thought to herself and looked at her father a weak smile and greeted them,"Naruto this is my father Hiashi Hyugaa, Dad this is Naruto the boy that...yeah well you get my point" she said nervously.

Naruto staired blankly for a second and laughed, "Hello Hiashi" Naruto blurted out not really taking the introduction to heart...This guy is going to kill me...the blonde thought in his head a mini-version of him crying.

"Your the boy that has the demon" he said the menic in his voice visable.

"Yes, sir" Naruto replyed to the elder Hyugaa, Hiashi looked down upon Naruto white pupels stairing unknowingly towards him.

HIashi looked at Hinata and the boy and made a small smile, "I hate you and you dont deserve my daughter..Ha, I could really careless though" With that he walked off leaving Naruto mouth wide open he looked at Hinata and closed his mouth, "He is a ass, Oh my god Hinata" Naruto Hugged her and held her hand walking towards the main room, "Yeah, he is" Hinata replyed laughing.

Naruto and her conversed till it was time for dinner and thats when hell broke loose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the 2nd chapter and Its gonna get funny I swear well k Im trying get into promising so The next one will be alittle bit longer and funnier reviem and comments stuff


End file.
